The present invention relates to a method of managing data transmission for a wireless system, and more particularly, to a method of reducing or eliminating interference for the wireless system.
With rapid development of wireless communication technology, mobile communication products have become indispensable in daily life. In a wireless communication system, data is transferred between two or more points via the air without wire connections. Such communication allows a mobile device to be connected to the network when the mobile device moves from place to place.
Among modern wireless systems, long-term evolution (LTE), worldwide interoperability for microwave access (WiMAX), Bluetooth and wireless fidelity (Wi-Fi) systems have operating frequency bands allocated in the spectrum ranging from 2300 MHz to 2690 MHz. In a mobile device with various wireless communication functions such as multiple profiles or multiple links of Bluetooth, and concurrence of wireless fidelity (Wi-Fi), there may be various homogeneous or heterogeneous wireless systems coexisting in the same channel. These wireless systems located in the same or near frequency may interfere with each other when coexisting in the same channel. In order to reduce the interference, time division multiplexing can be incorporated with data transmission scheduling; that is, each wireless system can only transmit data within an allocated period. For example, the LTE and WiMAX systems define scheduling methods in their protocols. In Bluetooth, the scheduling of data transmission may be controlled by the host. However, as for the Wi-Fi system that conforms to IEEE 802.11 standard, carrier sense multiple accesses with collision avoidance (CSMA/CA) is used to prevent collisions between Wi-Fi apparatuses. However, there's so far no good method to reduce interference when the Wi-Fi system coexists with other Wi-Fi system or other heterogeneous wireless communication systems. Thus, there is a need for improvement over the prior art.